fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhea Euryale
Rhea Euryale (レアーユリエール, Reā Yurieiru) is a wandering Dark Mage, as well as a mercenary for hire, having gained infamy for taking many illegal jobs from clients. She has been ranked as an incredible threat by the Magic Council, with a high bounty of 10 million Jewels for her head. She is also the first adoptive mother of Amon, but was manipulated by Diana Iktomi, resulting in abandoning Amon out of confusion. Appearance Rhea is an average height woman in her early 40's, with a tanned skin tone, icy blue eyes with black pupils and very long, messy white hair, going passed her waist, but stopping below her ankles. She appears to have black markings around her eyes, a side effect of her contract with Gram. Rhea's attire appears to be western themed, wearing a black cowboy hat, a black, leather shirt with long sleeves, brown pants with leather parts from the ankle to her feet, covered with bandages, and wearing a belt with many small pockets, and white shoes. She also wears an old, ragged and torn cloak over her attire, appearing to have stitches, as well as a high collar. On her back, Rhea's sword is kept, covered in bandages and hung on her back. Personality Rhea is a cold and distant woman, showing very little interest in others unless said person is a client, and even then, she acts rather cold towards even clients. Rhea claims to dislike the company of people, prefering to be alone, as she has nothing to say to other people that isn't a topic of buisness. However, Rhea is only shown to be that way towards adults, and is more open towards children, conversing with them in ways she wouldn't normally with an adult, showing her liking towards children. Rhea shows very little care for the consequences of her actions, even when she knows well the laws she's breaking and how wanted she's becoming each time, but does show that she acknowledges the lives she endangers, and admits that she's guilty for any lost lives that have happened because of her. Rhea is also rather shameless, evident by how she doesn't care if she's seen naked by anyone, nor of how she speaks or behaves, as she is very foul mouthed and rude towards others, caring little for their feelings, and even admits that she doesn't care about the feelings of people she doesn't know or care for. Rhea exhibits guilt towards abandoning Amon when he was a child, and not trying to raise him as her own, saying she was scared she would fail, but should have done so regardless, viewing herself as a terrible mother as a result. Even during a battle, Rhea remains rude and impolite towards her opponents, insulting them, and even using dirty tricks to win, as she would do whatever it takes to complete a task or win a fight, even if it meant cheating. Equipment Gram (グラム, Guramu lit. Wrath): A sentient pitch black blade that came into Rhea's possession after stealing it from the previous owner. It is a broadsword, with a black blade, and a demonic, eye-like mark on the what looks like a four fingered hand grabbing the guard. Despite not being used often, she lost it after being imprisoned by Kaiser, and was seperated from Gram. Vehemence (激甚, Gekijin lit. Violence): Powers & Abilities Master Marksmanship Specialist: Having a revolver as her primary weapon, it's no surprise Rhea has excellent marksmanship, as opposed to her swordsmanship, taking aim then firing at her intended target, using one hand to hold her revolver, while the other holds Gram. Though she has better aim while staying still, she is still capable of hitting a moving target and while moving if she is capable of concentrating before firing. Rhea commonly used Reflector along with her marksmanship to change the power and speed of her bullets when needed. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Compared to her marksmanship, Rhea has poor swordsmanship skills, and prefers to utilize her gun instead, but is forced to use Gram due to his immense bloodlust and being capable of killing her, as such, she usually wields in one hand, while using her gun in the other, but mainly uses Gram's large size for defensive purposes as opposed to offensive, which is enough to keep Gram at bay. Enhanced Strength: Despite lacking any real muscle, Rhea does have above average strength, most likely due to carrying Gram, which is a very heavy, and large blade, and can lift it with one hand only, and freely swing as well, allowing her to block attacks using Gram's size and durability, and enough strength to send someone flying with relative ease. Enhanced Reflexes: Being constantly hunted and requested due to her infamy, Rhea is constantly on guard, and as such, has great reflexes, being capable of dodging attacks, even with Gram on her back, and can block attacks using Gram, even if he does slow her overall speed while running, he is still a useful shield. Immense Endurance: Magical Abilities 'Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Trivia *Rhea's appearance is based off of Garami from Kiba no Tabishounin - The Arms Peddler. *In Greek Mythology, Rhea is a Titan and is known as the "Mother of Gods". **Additionally, Euryale is one of the Gorgon Sisters, and is most commonly known for her screams that could kill. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Character Category:Females Category:Dark Mage Category:Mercenary